wargame_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
A-6A Intruder
}} The A-6A Intruder is a Ground Attack Aircraft for the United States in the Wargame series, it was first introduced in Wargame: AirLand Battle. History The U.S. Navy published an operational requirement document for it in October 1956. It released a request for proposals (RFP) in February 1957. Proposals were submitted by multiple companies. Following evaluation of the bids, the U.S. Navy announced the selection of Grumman on 2 January 1958. The company was awarded a contract for the development of the A2F-1 in February 1958. The prototype YA2F-1 made the Intruder's first flight on 19 April 1960. The Intruder was equipped to carry and launch a nuclear bomb, although that capability was never utilized. Because the A-6 was a low-flying attack aircraft, an unusual method was developed for launching an atomic bomb, should that ever be required. Known as LABS-IP (Low Altitude Bombing System – Inverted Position) it called for a high-speed low-level approach. Nearing the target point, the pilot would put the aircraft into a steep climb. At a computer calculated point in the climb, the weapon would be released, with momentum carrying it upward and forward. The pilot would continue the climb, ever more steeply, until near a vertical position the aircraft would be rolled and turned, heading back in the direction from which it came. It would then depart from the area at maximum acceleration. During this time, the bomb would rise to an apogee, still heading in its original direction, then begin to fall toward the target while traveling further forward. At a pre-programed height, it would detonate. By that time, the Intruder would be several miles away, traveling at top speed, and thus able to stay ahead of the shock wave from the explosion. This unusual maneuver was known as an "over the shoulder" bomb launch. Overview ''AirLand Battle The A-6A Intruder is a good attack aircraft for the cost of 60 points, even though it lacks any other weapons besides the bombs. Although not carrying any other weapons the Intruder does make it up with its speed and bomb carrying capacity. The Intruder is best played in a support role providing close air support for infantry and tanks. But be aware of enemy AA in the area because the Intruder has no armor and can easily be taken out by AA and missiles. The aircraft is good for hit and run attacks as long as you have escorts protecting and no AA in the area as the Intruder lacks any Air weapons. If used correctly the Intruder can be very deadly to enemy ground targets. Red Dragon The A-6A Intruder in Wargame: Red Dragon is largely a direct replacement for the A-6E/TRAM as a bombing platform, as the A-6E was re-purposed specifically for anti-ship operations. The A-6A in Red Dragon features moderate ECM (20%), and packs twelve Mk.82 Snakeye bombs compared to the eight it carried in AirLand Battle. Its cost has also increased to 75 points per aircraft. As in ALB, the A-6A should have a fighter escort as it cannot strike back against enemy aerial threats, and although it has seen an increase to its ECM, it is still not stellar, leaving the A-6A vulnerable to SAM sites and AAA. Weapons AirLand Battle Red Dragon'' Gallery A6astats.jpg|A-6A Intruder in the armory See Also * Category:AirLand Battle United States arsenal Category:AirLand Battle aircraft Category:Ground Attack Aircraft Category:Red Dragon United States arsenal Category:Red Dragon aircraft